


dirty sheets & ruined innocence

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Creampie, Finger Sucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn Video, Sex, Shy Huening Kai, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: Hueningkai whined, biting his lips as he squirmed atop Yeonjun's lap. "..I think I'm ready, hyung..""Alright baby," Yeonjun spoke, snaking his hands to cup Hueningkai's ass. "Soobin's already recording- why don't you start by riding me?"-In which Hueningkai unknowingly auditions for a role in a (gay porn) film.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 39
Kudos: 289





	dirty sheets & ruined innocence

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

_ "Hello? Hueni-" _

"Taehyunie!" Hueningkai interrupted, the cold screen of his phone pressed against the side of his squishy cheek. "I've got a question for you."

A hum of approval was heard from the other end.  _ "What is it?" _

"I was wondering," Hueningkai drew his lips into a fine line, narrowing his eyes in the process. He examined the neatly stapled flyer he'd been staring at for the past five minutes, nodding to himself as if to dismiss his doubts. "How much do indie actors get paid?"

_ "Depends on the film director."  _ Replied Taehyun. _ "There's really no set salary when it comes to unofficial works." _

"Oohh.."

_ "Why are you asking? Are you planning on auditioning for an indie film or what?" _

"Sorta." Hueningkai responded. "I found this flyer while I was walking home from school and it says they need help for filmmaking.."

_ "Uh huh.." _

"And get this, Taehyunie.."

_ "Mhmm.." _

"Six hundred dollars for _one_ day of shooting!"

_ "Mm- mw- wh- huh? Six hundred  _ **_what?"_ **

Hueningkai giggled, grinning as his eyes turned into crescent moons, excitement consuming him. "Six hundred dollars!"

_ "For- for  _ **_one_ ** _ day?" _

"For  _ one  _ day!"

_ "In an  _ **_indie_ ** _ film??" _

"In an  _ indie film!!"  _ Hueningkai exclaimed, jumping up and down from the spot in which he stood, getting a couple dirty glances in return from those who happened to pass by him. "Can you believe it? Sounds too good to be true, I know, but it says here that shooting is gonna last just one day, and that payment will be provided afterwards. The flyer even has little phone numbers that you can rip out from the bottom of the paper- and, just saying, but if this was fake, the person who made this wouldn't have gone out of their way to do such a thing, so there's no way this isn't real, right?"

Taehyun slightly grimaced from his end, uncertainty filling the air around him. _ "..Well.. I mean.. I don't know Hyuka, six hundred dollars is a lot.. does it say what kind of film it is? Maybe that's got something to do with it." _

Hueningkai tapped an index finger to his chin, leaning towards the wooden pole that held the flyer. His eyes scanned over every single word he found, though all he could gather was information he'd already collected before phoning Taehyun. 

The flyer didn't have much. It didn't specify what the film was going to be about, nor why they needed help for filmmaking. Simply stated that they needed an actor- no specific requirements listed.

The young boy hummed, going back to Taehyun. "No. The flyer doesn't have much information.. just says they need an actor for a film they're making."

Taehyun sucked in a breath.  _ "Seems kinda fishy." _

"My gut tells me differently!"

_ "Yeah, probably cause all your gut is thinking about right now is the amount of plushies you'd be able to buy with six hundred dollars." _

Hueningkai huffed, pouting. "I hate that you know me so well. But hey, if you were me, I bet you'd wanna take the risk too."

There was silence on Taehyun's end, before a small chuckle was heard.

_ "Yeah, you're right. Well, if you wanna go for it, go ahead. Just be careful, Hyuka. If things go South, just call me and Beomgyu hyung and we'll be on our way, ok?" _

Hueningkai nodded, smiling in appreciation, even though he knew Taehyun couldn't see it. "Got it. Thanks Taehyunie! I'll call you when filming ends. I'm confident I'll get the role!"

Taehyun giggled from his end, before muttering a tiny  _ alright, bye. _

Hueningkai slowly inched the cold screen away from his cheek once the call ended, quickly punching in another number from the dial pad. He held it up to his ear once more, anxiously waiting for someone to pick up as it rang.

A couple seconds later, the ringing finally stopped, and Hueningkai eagerly answered.

"Hello, I was calling to-"

_ "The flyer, right?" _

"Oh," Hueningkai blinked, caught off guard by the abrupt interruption. "Um- yeah. I saw that you needed he-"

_ "Great! Come to the location listed on the flyer as soon as you can. Filming begins once you arrive. See you then." _

"Wait, hold o-" Hueningkai was about to protest, before the call suddenly ended. 

He stared off into the distance in disbelief for a few seconds, still trying to process what'd just happened, before promptly removing the phone from his ear, holding the device in front of him as he stared at the collar ID.

The call hadn't even lasted 30 seconds.

Hueningkai frowned. __

_ "Maybe Taehyunie was right.'  _ He thought to himself.  _ 'That seemed  _ **_very_ ** _ fishy.. but still, six hundred dollars is six hundred dollars.. it'd be stupid of me to miss out on an opportunity like this.' _

"Ah, whatever- it'll be fine, Hueningie." Hueningkai reassured himself, already typing in the location on the flyer into his phone's search bar, a tight smile appearing on his lips.

"It'll be fine."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Five minutes of anxious walking later and a quick wardrobe change (a comfy green hoodie and some black shorts was what Hueningkai deemed appropriate for an audition) and Hueningkai had arrived at the address the flyer held. The director of the film- Soobin was his name, he'd been told- had quickly ushered him inside the building (it wasn't even a building, really, more like a moderately fancy house) and led the young boy to a room. 

It was empty- not very lively, that's for sure, and there was just a large bed in the middle of the room with a mound of plushies scattered amongst the white sheets.

"Oh, I love plushies." Hueningkai said as they stepped foot inside, to which Soobin only gave a brief nod. 

He wasn't much of a talker, it seemed.

He watched as Soobin walked towards a tripod camera set up right in front of the only piece of furniture positioned in the dull, bleak room.

"Go ahead, you can sit down if you'd like." Soobin spoke, briefly pointing to the bed before he went back to setting up what seemed to be the equipment he was going to film with.

Hueningkai politely bowed to the self acclaimed director (even though he knew Soobin couldn't see the well mannered gesture- he was far too busy tinkering with his fancy camera to spare him a glance) and made his way to the bed just a few feet away from him, plopping himself down on the mattress. 

It felt comfy. 

He grabbed a dolphin plushie in the process, holding it close to his chest.

_ This is nice _ , he briefly thought. He wondered what type of film included an empty room with a single bed in it, though. He's never exactly seen one quite like this before.

And where was everyone else? There were sure to be others coming in to audition for a role in whatever this may be, but from the looks of it- it seemed like Hueningkai was the only one here.

_ Strange..  _ he pondered. _ But that's alright. The less competition, the better! _

"Alright," Soobin finally spoke, clasping his hands together as he looked at the young boy with a dimpled smile. "Cameras are rolling, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Hueningkai gave a look of mild confusion, furrowing his brows in the process. What kind of director starts filming before the others get here to audition? He should've probably asked Taehyun more questions about cinematography. If this was normal, he didn't exactly recognize it as such. 

Nonetheless, he complied with Soobin's demand.

"Well, my name's Hueningkai. I'm.." He paused for a split second.

_ I can't say I'm 17. What if he doesn't cast minors? _

"..Eighteen." He answered innocently (it's not like this guy was checking his credentials or anything- a little white lie wouldn't hurt anybody, especially not if it meant earning $600 in the process).

Soobin's face morphed into an expression of approval, subtly nodding his head as he zoomed out the camera so that the frame would show Hueningkai's entire body sitting on the bed. 

"Hueningkai is a cute name." Soobin said. "Have you ever done something like this before?"

_ Remember, Hueningie. White lies. Nobody wants to hire an amateur. _

"I have!" The young boy gave a cute smile alongside his answer. "This is definitely not my first time, _trust_ me." He chuckled nervously, slim fingers fiddling with the dolphin plushie that rested on his lap.

"Oh, so you're experienced?" Soobin asked, buying Hueningkai's obvious lies almost effortlessly as his eyebrows shot to the top of his head in both amusement and disbelief. "What's the biggest you've ever taken?"

_ Huh? What's  _ **_that_ ** _ supposed to mean?  _ Hueningkai thought, wracking his brain for any possible clarification towards the question he'd just been told. He didn't wanna seem confused or else this whole facade would be over. Didn't wanna ask what that meant or else that'd discredit everything he's said up to this point and he did  _ not  _ want to come out of here with shattered expectations and empty pockets. No way.

"Um.. I've.. I- I can't remember." Hueningkai stuttered, feeling his heart start to beat just a tad bit faster at the onslaught of lies he was spewing. He wasn't sure what Soobin was referring to, but whatever it was- he didn't intend on finding an answer to it. I mean, how could he? He was absolutely clueless, so he opted in going the neutral route- acting like if he'd just forgotten.

"..But I've taken.. pretty big ones." He decided to add, hoping that sentence wouldn't fail him. They do always say  _ "the bigger the better",  _ so Hueningkai figured that phrase could hopefully apply to this scenario as well.

Thankfully, it did. Soobin seemed impressed.

He was about to speak again- presumably to ask more pointless questions that Hueningkai had to really  _ think _ to answer- before the door suddenly opened. 

In came a young man dawning a head of neon blonde hair. He was wearing something simplistic- a black fitted t-shirt tucked into some black skinny jeans, and some  _ huge  _ shoes (as if he wasn't already tall enough. seriously, he was like 75% legs. he was  _ tall).  _

Hueningkai felt an intimidating aura radiate off the guy, his eyes reminding him of a sly fox ready to jump at its prey. His lips though- they contrasted greatly with everything else. They looked pouty and almost kissable, not at all helping to manifest the bad boy image he was wanting to achieve.

Overall, this dude was  _ handsome.  _ Hueningkai almost gulped at the sight of him- held back a  _ flinch  _ when he happened to look his way.

The blonde haired man closed the door behind him, promptly striding over to where Hueningkai sat. He plopped himself down right next to the young boy who still (embarrassingly enough) held a dolphin plushie close to his chest.

He gave him a quick wink, to which Hueningkai swiftly blushed, before the two looked back at Soobin and the camera in front of them- respectively.

"So," Soobin spoke, a wide smile accompanying him. "Hueningkai, meet Yeonjun. Yeonjun, meet Hueningkai. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

Yeonjun turned his head to face Hueningkai, a lopsided smile landing on his lips. He gently placed a hand down on the young boy's inner thigh, giving it a small squeeze. 

Hueningkai yelped, caught off guard by the bold action. 

(what kind of audition _was_ this? why did soobin and yeonjun seem familiar with each other? where was everyone else? why did yeonjun just decide to do that to hueningkai- a complete stranger- in front of a camera that was _recording?_ and why were they _introducing_ themselves? shouldn't auditions be competitive?)

(he should've really asked taehyun about auditioning processes. this was hurting his brain)

"Hi Hueningkai.. that's a cute name, can I call you Kai instead?" He questioned, rubbing Hueningkai's thigh as he scooted closer to him.

Hueningkai blushed, eyes cast downward. "Oh, um.. sure.. can I call you hyung? You look a bit older than me, so.." He said, to which he felt Yeonjun's hand still, eyebrows rising to the top of his head before he realized what he'd just implied.

He frantically waved his hands around as if to dismiss what he'd just said, looking up to face Yeonjun with wide eyes. "No- I don't mean it like that! It's just that you look so, um-  _ mature!  _ Yeah, you look really c-cool so I figured you were, um.. older.." His cheeks were burning up. He was embarrassing himself right in front Soobin- how was he ever going to get the role now?

But to Hueningkai's surprise, Yeonjun simply chuckled and  _ wow  _ was that a deep laugh.

"You sure do know how to play innocent, huh?" Yeonjun whispered, his hand moving dangerously close to Hueningkai's crotch. "How old are you, Kai?"

Hueningkai gulped. "E-eighteen.."

"You look much younger." Yeonjun teased, nuzzling into Hueningkai's neck, drinking in his scent. He smelled of clean linen- how cute. "I wouldn't mind if you called me hyung."

"Oh, um, ok Yeonjun hyung.." He meekly murmured, feeling himself growing hot. 

God, what kind of audition  _ was  _ this? His stomach felt weird and his head was spinning. And why wasn't Soobin doing anything? Why wasn't Soobin stopping Yeonjun? The young boy knew nothing about cinematography, but surely, this couldn't have been professional behavior- especially not on set- right?

_ It doesn't matter what this is, Hueningie.. you'll still be getting $600 out of this if you get casted, so suck it up! Just ask Yeonjun more questions, Soobin  _ **_did_ ** _ say to introduce ourselves.. _

"Um.." Hueningkai spoke, breaking the unwanted silence. "..Hyung, what brings you here? Did you see the flyer too?"

"I actually got a phone call from Soobin over there," Yeonjun replied, biting Hueningkai's earlobe as his fingers looped around the hem of the young boy's shorts, to which Hueningkai squeaked. "He said he'd finally found someone for me to  _ ruin.." _

Hueningkai jolted at the feeling of his dick springing free from its confines, slapping against the soft fabric of his green hoodie. 

"You're hard already?" Yeonjun asked, a sly smirk planting itself on his pouty lips, and Hueningkai's heart was  _ racing.  _ He was petrified, not because of the camera recording him, not because of this stranger nonchalantly pulling his shorts down, not because of Soobin just standing there- but because he was  _ hard. _

Why was he hard? He shouldn't be hard. He should be horrified, disgusted- he should shove Yeonjun away and run out this room, taking the little shards of dignity that he still had left.

But he couldn't. He was stationed at the fluffy white bed, dolphin plushie still very much held close to his chest as Yeonjun started to subtly move his hand up and down the shaft of Hueningkai's bare length.

His breath quickened. "H-hyung, what are you doing.. there's- there's a camera-"

"I know, baby.." He replied, voice low and deep in Hueningkai's ear. It sent shivers down his spine, his cock twitching slightly. "But I bet you enjoy being filmed, huh?  _ Whore." _

He spat that last word, let it simmer in the air for a bit, making Hueningkai bury his face in the plushie he held as he burned with embarrassment, watching Yeonjun jerk him off as he clenched his thighs together.

He wasn't sure why he wasn't stopping this stranger. He had no clue as to why he was simply letting this play out the way it was. 

Maybe it was because he was so pent up, he reasoned with himself. He hadn't jerked off in a while, and feeling somebody else's hands touching him like this- it felt nice. It felt  _ good.  _ Foreign, albeit, but it definitely wasn't the bad kind.

Hueningkai let out a yelp, startled by the way Yeonjun's wet lips were suddenly pressed against his neck. He peppered little kisses amongst the pale flesh, suckling hickeys onto him as he continued stroking his dick at just the right speed.

Hueningkai couldn't help the desperate whimpers that were suddenly escaping him, muffled by the plushie that he held close. He buried his face in the stuffed animal, chubby cheeks squished against it and  _ oh  _ how he wished the clean smell of it would've been enough to distract him from the way Yeonjun's hands were making him melt.

"Y-yeonjun hyung.." Hueningkai weakly muttered, needy whimpers continuously bubbling in his throat as Yeonjun's thumb rubbed over the slit of the young boy's dick, coating the head with a layer of pre cum. Hueningkai squirmed around a little, subconsciously bucking his hips as if to tell Yeonjun to pick up the pace (even if he didn't intend to).

But Yeonjun didn't pay Hueningkai's silent pleads any mind, simply continued to mark his neck with love bites, jerking him off at a leisurely speed.

It was slow; steady. It garnered an array of noises from the latter, his breathing beginning to become much more ragged as lewd moans would seep out to the surface every now and then. Hueningkai's soft cheeks turned a dusty pink as he bit his lips, trying to stop himself from being this bold in front of two complete strangers and a camera.

"Hyung, stop-" Hueningkai whimpered, fidgeting relentlessly. "S-stop, please.."

Yeonjun placed one last kiss on Hueningkai's neck before removing himself from his frame, fingers coated with a thin layer of precum that glistened under the room's lighting as he subtly held them up for the camera in front of him to see. 

Hueningkai couldn't help but whine at the cold air that quickly hit his cock once Yeonjun removed his warm hand from his shaft, shivering slightly at the change in temperature. 

He pouted.

_ I didn't actually want you to stop.. _

Yeonjun smirked, eyeing the way Hueningkai's face fell as he clutched the dolphin plushie close to his chest. "What's wrong, baby? Did you want hyung to continue?"

Hueningkai flushed, but he didn't answer- simply stayed quiet. His ears were scalding. He was sure they were a bright red now.

Yeonjun chuckled, shaking his head fondly- small undertones of amusement hidden beneath the action. "Soobin, pass me the lube." 

Soobin quickly obliged, digging into his pocket for a couple seconds before he found what he was looking for. He tossed a small bottle of lube towards Yeonjun, who caught it with one hand.

(this was definitely not his first time doing that, hueningkai could tell)

He turned to look at Hueningkai, whose dick was still peeking from the waistband of his shorts. It was twitching and little droplets of precum were forming at the slit.

Yeonjun couldn't help but coo. Hueningkai was so obvious with his feelings- but it's to be expected from someone as young as him. How cute.

"C'mon," He said, patting his lap. "Lemme prep you."

But Hueningkai didn't move.

"No need to be shy," Soobin's calm voice spoke from behind the camera. "But just a fair warning, though.." He said, pausing to catch the young boy's attention.

An innocent, dimpled smile fell onto his plush lips.

"Yeonjun's  _ big." _

Hueningkai gulped.

"Yeah," Yeonjun added, spreading his legs, the tent in his pants proving to be quite obvious as Hueningkai looked his way and  _ holy shit is that what Soobin was referring to when he asked what's the biggest I've ever taken? _

Yeonjun chuckled at the unmasked reaction, patting Hueningkai's thigh with his clean hand. "I'll make sure to prep you well so don't be scared. What do you say pup, you still up for it?"

Hueningkai squirmed, looking down at his leaking cock. It was red; unattended. 

He frowned.

He's had a vague idea about what kind of audition this really was for the past minute or so- or at least, ever since Yeonjun started to nonchalantly jerk him off right in front of a camera while Soobin just stood there, recording everything.

(he could be quite an airhead sometimes)

He figured playing along wouldn't hurt (mentally, at least. he  _ was _ a complete virgin, after all).

"..Yeah." Hueningkai murmured, already looping his thumbs around the waistband of his shorts and underwear as if to take them off, though he was still a bit hesitant in doing so. "I'm.. I'm still up for it."

"Good," Yeonjun responded, opening the little bottle he held in his hands with a  _ pop  _ noise as he drizzled lube all over his fingers.

"Now be a good boy and let hyung finger you."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hueningkai felt dizzy. 

He'd been straddling Yeonjun's lap for the past 15 minutes, holding onto his broad shoulders for dear life. His nails were digging into his skin and he could feel his hair becoming wet- damp from all the untouched sweat that'd been trickling down the side of his face since they started doing this.

He didn't know getting fingered would've been this intense- he had no clue it would've felt this  _ good.  _ He'd been particularly vocal with Yeonjun's fingers thrusting inside him, letting out lewd moans every time the older of the two would go faster than before. He was experienced- that much Hueningkai could tell- his fingers managing to hit just the right spots, making the young boy see stars. 

Hueningkai whimpered, feeling the latter's fingers finally leave his puckered hole after a while.

"You're a noisy one, huh?" Yeonjun teased, locking eyes with Hueningkai. He seemed so worn out already, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded- almost looked like if he was on the verge of falling asleep if it weren't for his boner that was rubbing against Yeonjun's stomach.

"I think you're all set, baby." He spoke warmly, rubbing Hueningkai's back reassuringly. "You ready for me to fuck you?"

Hueningkai whined, biting his lips as he nodded. "..'M ready, hyung.."

Yeonjun smirked, planting a soft kiss on the tip of Hueningkai's button nose. He snaked both of his hands down the young boy's ass, kneading the soft skin in slow circles, spreading his cheeks as to show the camera Hueningkai's hole. The young boy subconsciously arched his back, soft whimpers leaving him at the thought of Soobin recording him in such a position.

Soobin hid a chuckle, shaking his head in mild amusement. He was starting to doubt Hueningkai was as experienced as he said he was- he looked to be rather tight, even after all the stretching and fingering Yeonjun had done to prep him, but at this point- it was too late to care. He simply wished the young boy luck. Yeonjun's dick was definitely something else. 

"C'mon then," Yeonjun said, snaking his hands back up to hold Hueningkai by his waist. "Sit on my dick cutie."

Hueningkai flushed at just how bold Yeonjun was, but complied nonetheless.

His thighs trembled as he slowly lowered himself onto Yeonjun's dick, feeling the tip prod at his tight entrance. His cheeks were sporting a dusty pink, lips quivering as his knees sunk themselves deeper into the fluffy bed beneath him where his abandoned dolphin plushie lay.

He felt the head go in, wincing at the stretch the action accompanied. It burned- it  _ hurt.  _ This was definitely  _ much  _ bigger than Yeonjun's fingers. 

(he was no longer confident in his abilities to take anything more than this)

_ Ah, no. Don't think that way- $600, Hueningie. You're doing this for $600! _

The young boy whimpered at the thought of his own mental encouragement, broken moans leaving him as he forcefully sunk lower and lower onto Yeonjun's cock, the painful stretch never quite subsiding. 

Yeonjun moaned, biting his lips as he dug his fingers into Hueningkai's slim waist. 

"Fuck.." He hissed, feeling Hueningkai take his entire length with a pained yelp. He could feel the young boy's tight walls throbbing around his dick, could see the way he was shaking and trembling. His breathing was rapid, coming out in strained intervals as his chest quickly rose up and down. 

Yeonjun lightly slapped Hueningkai's butt, sending what felt like electric jolts all throughout his body. 

"Focus." Yeonjun spat, grabbing a fistful of Hueningkai's ass for the camera to see. "Just ride me like the good little slut that you are, pup."

Hueningkai sniffled, barely shaking his head. "But hyung.. it h-hurts.."

Yeonjun stilled, his cold demeanor quickly melting at the hoarse words that slipped through the latter's quivering lips. His lips curled downwards into a frown, eyes going wide as he finally noticed the evident traces of discomfort latched onto Hueningkai's pretty face.

"Oh, baby- I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner, angel? I should've prepped you more.." He murmured his concerns, rubbing the sides of Hueningkai's flat tummy up and down, the soothing motion helping to relieve the tenseness he was undergoing.

"..'m sorry." His voice cracked, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

Yeonjun's heart almost broke, gingerly wiping away at the tear that escaped the young boy.

"Don't be sorry- how about we take it slow? Stay still till you feel like moving. Take as long as you want pup, there's no pressure."

"..But.. I don't wanna make Soobinie hyung wait.. what if I make him mad?"

Yeonjun tsked. "Don't mind Soobin, he's not complaining." He shot a death glare at the director standing behind the camera.  _ "Right, Soobin?" _

Soobin watched as Hueningkai turned his head just enough to see Soobin's face. He gulped, chuckling nervously, not wanting to get on Yeonjun's bad side. "..Right."

Hueningkai turned his head back to face Yeonjun with a sad pout.

Yeonjun simply gave a fond smile in return at the endearing action, feeling Hueningkai becoming less tense. "See? Take all the time you need, baby. No one's rushing you."

Hueningkai didn't answer to that- simply responded with a shy nod.

_ He's so nice. The least I could do is  _ **_try_ ** _ to ride him. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, anyways.. c'mon, Hueningie. Do it for Yeonjun hyung  _ **_and_ ** _ those $600! _

And so, with a deep breath, Hueningkai started moving his hips again.

It hurt at first- it hurt  _ a lot.  _ The burn was indescribable. His face was growing hot with how hard he was forcing himself to move till he hit  _ that  _ spot and suddenly all ten of his toes were curled and he was moaning Yeonjun's name loud enough for the next house to hear.

It took both Yeonjun and Soobin by surprise, their shocked faces being evident enough of that claim.

Hueningkai's thighs were trembling and it seemed as if holding onto Yeonjun's broad shoulders as leverage just wasn't enough anymore- he enveloped the neon blonde haired man in an embrace, wrapping his slender arms around the latter's frame as he proceeded to bury his face into the crook of Yeonjun's neck.

His moans and whimpers were resonating in Yeonjun's ear, only managing to make him grow harder inside Hueningkai's ass.

Hueningkai took it as a sign to continue moving.

He tightened his embrace around Yeonjun, steadying himself as he arched his back. He slowly lifted himself off of Yeonjun's cock, before sinking back down again with a hiss. It didn't hurt all that much anymore, but the stretch was definitely still there.

Hueningkai let out a few breathy moans, starting to find his pace.

"Y-yeonjun hyung.." Hueningkai moaned loudly, bouncing on Yeonjun's dick, dirty squelching sounds filling the air around the pair. "You're s-so big.."

Yeonjun covered up his groan with a chuckle, his hands now kneading Hueningkai's plush ass. "I know baby, I know. You're doing so well taking hyung's dick.."

Hueningkai preened at the praise, feeling encouraged to go faster. His cute little moans were music to Yeonjun's ears and an absolute gem to Soobin's camera.

He was capturing the way Yeonjun's dick would disappear inside Hueningkai's puckered hole- was capturing the way Hueningkai would jolt sometimes whenever he'd hit  _ that  _ spot.

His moans were a bonus. They were high pitched and bitchy- perfect for someone as beautiful as him.

Suddenly, Hueningkai stilled. He stopped hugging Yeonjun in favor of holding onto his shoulders once more. He faced him, locking a wide, innocent pair of eyes with another pair of not-so-innocent ones. "Hyung wait, I feel weird.."

"What is it, baby? You gonna cum, pup? Want hyung to help you?"

Hueningkai sucked in a breath, averting Yeonjun's piercing gaze as he spoke- hesitantly but boldly. His voice was tiny, barely audible. Not even Soobin was able to catch it.

"..Yeah.."

And Yeonjun didn't need to be told twice.

He held a firm grip on Hueningkai's ass, spreading his cheeks as to give himself better access to pleasure him. The action caught the young boy off guard, feeling a bit  _ too  _ exposed (even though he was already completely naked).

It wasn't until Yeonjun started thrusting at a speed that Hueningkai couldn't even  _ fathom  _ that he realized what he meant by  _ help. _

Hueningkai's eyes rolled to the back of his head, squeezing Yeonjun's broad shoulders as he let out pathetic whines and whimpers. He no longer felt a burn- pleasure filling him in every corner of his body.

"Fuck.." Yeonjun hissed. "I'm close, let me jus-"

"N-no! No, no _ oooo, mmf, hyuuuung-  _ cum i-inside me, please-  _ ah!"  _ Hueningkai feverishly wailed, leaning into Yeonjun's neck as to stop himself from making anymore embarrassing faces and suddenly- he was seeing stars.

Yeonjun held Hueningkai's hips in place, nails digging dangerously deep into his pale skin as he let out a deep groan, biting the latter's neck one last time as he came inside the young boy.

Hueningkai felt a familiar warmth pool in his tummy once he felt his walls being coated with cum, shaking and trembling as he felt himself unravel, riding out his orgasm, loud high pitched moans contrasting with Yeonjun's rather deep ones. 

They were both a mess by the time their orgasms had died down. A sweaty, panting mess collapsed onto the bed beneath them.

"And cut!" Soobin proudly stated, stopping his recording with a small  _ beep  _ from the camera in front of him. "Great job guys, that was amazing. Hueningkai, you were a natural! And Yeonjun, incredible work as always."

The two simply gave tired groans in response, and Soobin couldn't help but giggle.

"Your $600 are on that counter over there and the shower is to your left." Soobin spoke, directing the information at Hueningkai.

"..Th-thank you, hyung.." He managed to say.

"Anytime. If you ever wanna do this again, just ask Yeonjun for my number, alright? I'll get going now, bye you two- don't forget to clean up soon." Soobin said, and with one final goodbye to the tired out pair laying on the bed, he made his way out of the room.

Silence filled the air for a bit, till Hueningkai spoke.

"..Hyung?"

"Yeah, pup?"

"..Can you give me Soobin hyung's number?"

Yeonjun blinked, before chuckling a bit. He petted Hueningkai's soft, damp hair, letting his hand snake down towards the young boy's ass before giving it a firm squeeze to which the latter responded with a squeak.

"Sure, baby. Hope to see you again very soon."

**Author's Note:**

> hi WOW i wrote this in under three hours so i'm sorry in advance sorry for any errors, i didn't feel like checking for any of them 🚶
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
